


Painting

by tbhhczerwony



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, as the title says: "painting", mmm this thing is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/tbhhczerwony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd is alone for his task of art for school, and Kevin too. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't write in English since... I don't remember how much time and- if you see errors, tell me because this thing I've write is so random sigh- but I wanted to write something with these too, I love them so much ;;  
> I hope ya like it anyway sdfghjkl-- ;_;

Another boring day of school. The Eds trio were taking some books and objects by their lockers, and then, they were going in the street, to return in their homes. Eddy touched Ed’s left shoulder, and the latter turned toward him, perplexed.

«What?» he asked. Eddy smiled, «Well, you know, the professor of art said that the task must be done in groups of two, and I choose you, Ed». Edd turned toward the two guys, perplexed, «And I?» he wondered.

«I don’t know dude» Eddy answered, «Look for someone else, but if you want help, Ed and I will be there for you», “I hope that’s true” Double D thought, looking at them, «Okay, see you later then-» he greeted them, going in the street for his home.

Edd was seated in his sofa, thinking about the task of art, almost anxious. “Oh my gosh, according to my calculations, well, obviously Ed is with Eddy as I saw, maybe, Rolf must be with Jonnino and Kevin is with Nazz— if I can’t found a partner for the task, what should I do?!”.

Shortly after, someone knocked at Marion’s home. “Who will be now?” Edd thought, getting up by the sofa, walking toward the principal door and opening it, that was Kevin, right there, in front of him. His eyes were looking down, and right after he began to scratching his head a bit embarrassed. «Hello, Double Dork» he said, with a really light smile, that disappeared almost immediately.

«Greetings, Kevin-» Edd said, «Um… what are you doing here?» he asked right after. «Well, I was wondering if you have already a partner for the task of art» Kevin answered. Really? He did just said it? But why? Double D was perplexed, why did he asked this? “Maybe he doesn’t have a partner too, but… Nazz?” he thought.

«Um… no, why?» Edd wondered. «I don’t have it too» Kevin said, «Nazz is with Marie for the task, and I’m alone now, and you are the only one left» he sighed, «Well… do you want to be my partner for the task? I promise that I won’t hurt you or something…» — «Of course I do--! Em… I mean, yes, Kevin, I accept».

Kevin looked at him and thought at the scene happened some seconds before. Edd was really happy, almost he was jumping from his happiness. Kevin’s cheeks were almost red, thinking about that; and right after, Double D looked at him, perplexed, «Are you okay Kevin? You are… a bit red in your face» he said. But at the same time, he thought that Kevin was really cute with that blush in his cheeks. “Wait, I really think it?” he thought. Kevin responded only with a “sorry, I must be tired” and a “Bye” right after. Edd greeted him, closing the principal door and returning in the sofa, still thinking about Kevin.

«Stop» he murmured, taking a sheet and a pen, sitting in front of the table and thinking about the task. “If Kevin now is sleeping, maybe I can draw my idea for the task, and I will see if he will accept it” he thought, nodding convinced and beginning to draw something.

After an half hour someone knocked at Marion’s home, again. Edd got up by the chair and went in front of the door, opening it. «Kevin?» he said, perplexed, «Are you here for the task… right?» – «Yeah, captain obvious» Kevin answered, entering in home; in that same moment he saw a sheet of paper in the table. He went to see it, that was for the task, he thought.

Double D came next to him, smiling. «This is my idea for the task, do you like it?» he asked. Kevin looked at the sheet, with a little smile, «Yeah, I like it».

«Really? Well, now I take the tools. Wait me here» Double D said, going in his bedroom to take painting tools, with an easel too. They began to draw, they laughed, smiled and joked too. Kevin liked that moment with Edd, but he didn’t want to admit it, to that thought he blushed, and the other guy looked at him worried, while he was finishing the work.

«Are you okay, Kevin?»

«Yeah… I guess».

Edd giggled, «I like to spend time with you» he said, «We should spend more time together, don’t you think?».

Kevin chuckled too, «Yes… I think so».

That chuckle was adorable for Double D, that was blushing, and Kevin saw that; he loved when Double D’s cheeks were red like a tomato, that was so cute. Shortly after Kevin was returning home, and they were greeting each other.

«Well, see you tomorrow, Double Dork» the blond giggled.

«Y-yeah, see you tomorrow!».


End file.
